


brake switch.

by daemon_angelus



Category: Guilty Gear, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Model AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemon_angelus/pseuds/daemon_angelus
Summary: [Part of my Model!AU YGO x GG crossover collab with RainofColours - who devised the glorious summary that follows as well] In which Seto runs a successful modelling agency with Ky as his most successful model. Katsuya is a janitor working under the supervision (or rather lack of) of Sol, who unbeknownst to their boss, has had a thing going with Ky since forever. Oh, and Seto loves torturing Katsuya with near impossible tasks, just because he can.[I'm supposedly in-charge of the Sol/Ky parts]





	

**Author's Note:**

> {meta-note 1} You know that line break in between the first two scenes of [RainofColours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticheavens/pseuds/RainofColours)'s [first chapter for our Model!AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10261745/chapters/22735031)? Yeah, this piece is basically -that line break-.
> 
> {meta-note 2} I write Sol with gold eyes almost all the time (vs brown). This is true for all my pieces. I have no excuse.
> 
> {very meta-note} First post here, still feeling my way around (series? collections??) and HELLO WORLD.
> 
> {actually fic-relevant notes} Beware, some language used from the get-go. Also, disclaimers at the end.

  
  
" _Sooooool--!_ "  
  
Katsuya slams open the door to his supervisor's office with (what he hopes is enough of) a sulking expression to evoke substantial pity for his current plight, except his cry for help is instead met with -  
  
" _Oh **fuck**_ \-- "  
  
Sol's jaw goes slack, gold eyes widening with disbelief, a bright red and blue controller of some sorts in his hands, comically raised at an odd angle -  
  
Katsuya freezes with his hand on the door, blinking his own hazel eyes a few times before glancing over to where a moderately-sized black console screen was propped up on Sol's desk -  
  
\- just in time to see the character (a small young man with elf-like ears, wheat blond hair and blue eyes) slide down the side of a cavern into what looked like a lake - some splashing sounds and a helpless gasp later, the words _Game Over_ flash across the darkened screen in stylized yellow font.  
  
Katsuya sputters out a laugh to which Sol whips his head round and outright _glares_ at him, a fierce scowl and thunderously furrowed brows making him look like an angry dragon disturbed from slumber -  
  
"You're lucky this game is _very_ forgiving when you die - "  
  
" _Oooh_ , is this that new Switch thing that everyone's talkin' about?" Katsuya chooses to ignore the thinly veiled threat and focus on the shiny new thing instead.  
  
Sol scoffs, annoyance dissipating as he turns his attention back on his re-spawned Link. "Ky's newest toy - "  
  
"Did he finally dump ya and find something much more worthy of his attention?"  
  
" _Fuck you_ \- and no, he bought this 'cause he thinks the main guy in this game kinda looks like him."  
  
Katsuya hums a little in thought, striding over to check out the character from over Sol's shoulder. After a few moments of silence, during which Katsuya observes the small, blond, blue-eyed elf-eared avatar scamper about picking up mushrooms in a forest atop a mountain -  
  
"So... ya imagine ya're controlling a little Ky running around in the wilderness?"  
  
A pause. The tiny Link on-screen stops moving.  
  
"...No."  
  
Katsuya doesn't take his eyes off the console screen, the character looking back at him with a determined expression on its face, cerulean eyes vibrant and a low ponytail fluttering in the wind. "Yeah. _Totally_."  
  
"What did you _want_ anyway?" Sol growls out irritably, filing away yet another instance of his subordinate being sharp-in-things-he-shouldn't-be for future reference.  
  
Katsuya's indignation returns in full force. "Oh mah gawd, let me tell ya what dat **asshole** did - WHY ARE YA HURLING BOMBS AT DA SQUIRRELS AND FLUFFY BIRDS? AND _FOXES_? They ain't doing nothin' to ya!!"  
  
Sol continues punching in commands, completely nonplussed as said animals are caught in a bomb blast and subsequently _poof_ into loot. "'Cause they drop meat and nuts and stuff."  
  
Katsuya lets out a sound of mild horror, features screwing together in slight disgust and fear. "Ya're truly evil."  
  
Sol smirks. "Thanks. Speaking of evilness, what did Kaiba want you to do _now_?"  
  
A quick summary of events - interspersed with many _colourful_ names and meaningful gestures for Kaiba Seto - later, Sol slowly turns his head away from a foraging Link to Katsuya, the young blond's nostrils still flaring a little, lips downturned with righteous dissatisfaction, both hands huffily on his hips -  
  
"So... basically, you need a ride to the dry-cleaners."  
  
"Did ya not hear the part about ten thousand yen maybe, _possibly_ , being deducted from my pay - "  
  
Sol rolls his eyes a little, sets the controller down to grab his mobile (all while Katsuya fumes not-so-quietly at his lack of sympathy) and starts stabbing at the screen in quick, rapid-fire strokes -  
  
"Done." - picks up the controller again as he leans back, stretches and crosses his legs atop the table - "Go wait in the basement carpark."  
  
"W-what? Wait. Did ya just call an Uber for me - "  
  
A sly grin stretches across Sol's features. "Oh, trust me, it's _much_ better than 'an Uber'."  
  
Katsuya frowns at the purposely relaxed but utterly conniving look on his supervisor's face, uncertain if he should listen to the man's instructions. Still, left with little choice and even much less time, Katsuya mutters a _thanks_ on the way out of Sol's office, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
It's only when Sol hears the soft _click_ of his office door closing that he picks up his mobile again, unlocking the phone screen to his chat message with Ky.

_**Thanks babe** _

_**No trouble at all, but please refrain from calling me 'babe'.** _

_**Hey Ky** _

_**Yes?** _

_**Teach me the unlimited stamina glitch in zelda** _

_**...Google is a thing you know.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the Nintendo Switch, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and its related characters belong to Nintendo and/or their respective owners. The comparison between characters in this work are intended for entertainment/comic relief purposes only, and is not meant as a commentary or critique regarding their respective designs and/or concepts.


End file.
